


Please John, don't let me die.

by Sparkypip



Series: It takes John Watson to save your life works [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Art, Doctor John, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkypip/pseuds/Sparkypip
Summary: Fanart to accompany the short story 'bitten' from 'It takes John Watson to save your life.'In this scene Sherlock has been bitten by a venomous snake and is slowly going into shock. He begins to panic and pleads with John to save him. John is powerless and left to watch his friend deteriorate until medical aid arrives.





	Please John, don't let me die.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It takes John Watson to save your life.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132666) by [Sparkypip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkypip/pseuds/Sparkypip). 



The link to the chapter can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132666/chapters/25545627)


End file.
